El cumpleaños de itachi (SasuSaku)
by HoozukiSuigetsu
Summary: Ha pasado mas de un año desde el evento de Kaguya y se acerca la fecha del cumpleaños de Itachi, Sasuke esta triste pero Sakura vendra a aligerar sus penas liberando en Sasuke un sentimiento mas alla de la amistad, por otro lado Karin se siente mas distante de Sasuke y duda sobre su propio amor.


**Parte 1:** ¿Puedo seguir diciendo lo mismo?

Había un hecho que era inevitable, los pecados que cometió y los desastres que causo no solo a Konoha si no al mundo entero no era algo que podía ser perdonado tan fácilmente, el lo sabía muy bien. Constantemente pensaba en eso, no podía dejar de imaginar a cientos o hasta miles de personas sufriendo por su culpa y con la esperanza de poder calmar sus pecados habia decidido emprender un viaje alrededor del mundo.

Si no podía redimir sus pecados entonces simplemente moriría intentándolo, esa era su determinación.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la copa de un árbol en el medio de un bosque sosteniéndose en un solo pie de manera elegante, se suponía que debía estar vigilando los alrededores pero si lo veías fijamente podías saber que ahora mismo estaba nuevamente perdido en su mundo, sin duda es una persona misteriosa.

Por otro lado, en las raíces de ese mismo árbol se encontraba un reducido número de personas que habían decidido acompañarlos una última vez más, eran quizás las únicas personas en el mundo que podrían viajar con el sin maldecir su acciones o voltear la mirada a otro lado. Taka.

Pero entre ellos había una persona en particular que se preocupaba por él.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir viéndolo Karin? Deberías dejarlo, cuando se pone así es irremediable.

\- Opino lo mismo, ¿Por qué no le haces caso a Suigetsu esta vez? Eventualmente bajara.

En las raíces de ese mismo árbol a los pies de su tronco, una chica con un cabello de color rojo bastante único estaba de pie con una mano sobre el árbol y la mirada hacia arriba, siempre hacia arriba. Observándolo. Sin poder hacer nada.

\- S-si, tienes razón.

Al parecer hoy no iba a ser la excepción. Karin es una Uzumaki bastante especial en más de un sentido, su capacidad como ninja sensor no se limitaba solamente a percibir el chakra ella incluso podía sentirlo y saborearlo, gracias a esto pudo identificar cuando un enemigo en batalla está ansioso, preocupado o seguro en la batalla... Pero también aprendió a saber cuando el chakra de una persona era triste, una profunda tristeza.

Sentado de piernas cruzadas y usando la Kubikiri Hocho enterrada en el suelo como espaldar, Suigetsu simplemente hablo en voz alta.

\- Es la primera vez desde hace casi un año desde que emprendió su viaje en el que Sasuke ha decidido dar un pequeño desvió, ya llevamos 2 días caminando y su conducta se ha vuelto cada vez mas reservada de lo usual. ¿Acaso se supone que esto son unas vacaciones? Sinceramente... Simplemente no puedo soportar verlo así. Madura de una vez.

Para alguien que no sabía nada quizás era natural pensar como él, pero había uno de ellos que sabia la razón de este aparente viaje sin motivo alguno y no pudo evitar demostrarlo con un grito

\- ¡Suigetsu!

Acercándose lentamente a Karin y Suigetsu, Juugo bajo la mirada y hablo en voz baja.

\- Se que están desconcertados pero solo será un par de días mas, así que por favor... Hasta ese entonces... Hasta ese entonces continúen siguiéndolo como antes.

Karin era normalmente impulsiva y grosera, incluso algo rara pero cuando el momento lo requería era realmente seria con respecto a sus sentimientos y cuando esos sentimientos involucraban a Sasuke podía ser realmente vulnerable sobre eso.

Con las manos entrelazadas al nivel del pecho se acerco de manera delicada y se unió a la conversación.

\- ¿Sabes que le sucede, Juugo? Si hay algo que pueda hac-

\- No hay nada que se pueda hacer, ni tu ni yo ni nadie.

\- Pero eso... ¿A que te refieres exactamente?

\- Dentro de tres días será el 9 de Junio... El cumpleaños de Itachi

La magnitud de la noticia los sorprendió a todos en diferente manera. Suigetsu era demasiado orgulloso para pedir perdón o retractarse de sus palabras aunque desearía no haberlo llamado inmaduro por lo que se limito simplemente a chasquear la lengua mandando la mirada a algún otro lado.

\- (Deberías haberlo dicho antes... Idiota)

Mientras tanto la mano de Karin se movió por reflejo contra su sien, sus pensamientos ahora estaban en otro mundo y no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que no había considerado hasta ahora. A veces Sasuke lucia tan fuerte y tan cool que se olvidaba por completo de las cosas realmente importantes ¿Realmente su auto declarado amor era algo tan banal que se limitaba solo al físico? Ahora no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente mal.

\- (¿Que he hecho? No, ¿Que no he hecho? Soy una tonta, todo este tiempo detrás de el... Y no pude saber algo tan simple. )

Entonces una lluvia de preguntas llovieron en su mente haciéndola dudar cada vez más de sí misma

\- (¿Cual es su fecha de nacimiento? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Qué cosas te gustan y te disgusta? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Tu palabra favorita?... ¿Quién eres Sasuke Uchiha?)

Frunciendo el ceño se llevo una mano a la cabeza y entrelazo sus dedos con su cabello.

\- Mi clan como sabrás me permite absorber energía natural a mi alrededor constantemente, pero a contrario de como se podría pensar la energía natural es diferente en cada lugar en el que estamos y puedo usar eso como un mapa para saber si he pasado por el mismo lugar... Si seguimos a este paso llegaremos a la Guarida Uchiha.

Por su manera de hablar parece que era algo que Juugo realmente no quería compartir con nadie, sin embargo era un mal necesario.

Girando su cabeza nuevamente hacia la copa del árbol donde Sasuke estaba sobre un pie colgado viendo al horizonte, Karin se llevo una mano a su pecho mientras volvía la otra un puño.

\- (Sinceramente... También puedes confiar en mí, tonto)

**Parte 2:** La noche mas fria.

Sin importar que tan fuerte seas, que tan rápido corras o la genética con que hayas nacido hay algo que nos une a todos. Un hecho que no puede ser negado.

Todos somos humanos.

Aunque no nos guste pensarlo es así, ¿Si te dijera que hubo una época donde incluso Sarutobi no sabía si iba a graduarse de genin me creerías? Este era un caso similar, si te preguntaban quien era Sasuke Uchiha probablemente todos te responderían que es un chico callado, reservado, cool, talentoso o alguna basura como esa. Es difícil imaginar que incluso hay noches donde Sasuke desearía que todo esto fuese un mal sueño.

Pero las hay.

\- Eso es todo, hasta aquí está bien.

Tras haber caminado varias horas de la nada en el medio del bosque Sasuke quien lideraba el grupo simplemente se detuvo y estando de espaldas sin si quiera verlos a los ojos tras varios segundos de meditación, hablo al mismo tiempo que el viento causaba dobleces en su ropa como si fuera una capa.

\- Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin.

El los había llamado por su nombre todo el tiempo, pero esta vez se sentia algo diferente en sus palabras.

\- Gracias.

¿Gracias? ¿Que se suponía que es eso? "No, detente, no me lo agradezcas no aun... No aun" eso fue lo que pensó Karin, es cierto que ella podía actuar como una tonta a veces y era bastante rara ella lo sabía, pero sus sentimientos no eran un error eso es lo único de lo que podía estar segura. Llámala loca si querías, pero en el momento en que ella escucho esas palabras podía sentir que este era el punto en que sus caminos iban a separarse.

Tras decir esa única palabra, flexiono sus piernas y tras un gran salto se perdió en la inmensidad del bosque mientras corría a gran velocidad a través del camino de hojas.

\- (¿Vas a volver... No es así?)

Incluso el mismo Sasuke no sabía que iba a ser de su Futuro ahora en adelante, no tiene un presente y un futuro a donde ir lo único que le queda es un pasado lleno de sangre y lagrimas.

\- Sasuke...

A medida que se acercaba no podía dejar de pensar en la última vez que había estado aquí y de lo que representaba su hermano para la aldea, en el fondo de su corazón realmente no deseaba volver a este lugar ¿El motivo? Esta era su tumba y también donde tuvieron su batalla final, cuando dejo ese lugar solo había escombros, tierra y un bosque quemándose en fuego negro.

Saber que su hermano descansaba en un lugar como ese después de todo lo que había pasado hacia que su corazón se retrajera.

Pero por otro lado ¿Si él no recordaba el día que nació su hermano... Quien lo iba a hacer? Como ultimo Uchiha con vida era su responsabilidad el cuidar, velar y mantener vivos en su corazón a todos aquellos que perdieron la vida en esa tragedia. Así era como se sentía.

Sin embargo... Cuando finalmente llego al centro del bosque donde debería estar la tumba de Itachi no vio una terreno baldío lleno de muerte, escombro y arena, en su lugar había un escenario completamente diferente por lo que se dejo caer de las ramas del árbol por donde había venido y pestañando más veces de lo usual solo le vino una cosa en mente cuando coloco el primer pie

"Un lago de arcoíris".

Esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo Sasuke cuando llego a la tumba de su hermano, aunque para ser mas precios en realidad se había tomado un más de un centenar de flores de diferentes tipos, colores, tamaños y olores juntas el uno a la otra al punto en que caminar por allí sin tener el cuidado suficiente significaría dañar el paisaje. Los diferentes tipos de aromas no chocaban entre sí, creaban una dulce y serena fragancia en el medio de la noche y la luna llena que reflejaba su luz en ellas las hacía parecer brillar.

\- ¿Que es esto?

Esto estaba lejos de lo que Sasuke esperaba que fuera.

\- ¿R-realmente este fue el lugar de nuestra pelea?

La última vez que había estado aquí esto era un campo de batalla donde aposto su muerte, los efectos secundarios de su batalla habían vuelto el lugar nada más un lugar lleno muerte a su alrededor y escombros en cada esquina, ¿Se había equivocado de lugar? No, sin duda este era el lugar pero entonces... ¿Cómo?

En el medio de aquel prado había una gran piedra enterrada en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él, acerco un poco la mirada y no le tomo mucho darse cuenta que estaba llena de nombres pero no cualquier nombre, había un factor en común que se repetía en todos ellos y eso era una palabra "Uchiha".

\- Perdón. Sé que no debí hacerlo pero no pude simplemente dejarlo así, soy una ninja medico y constantemente veo a personas morir, pensar que simplemente vayan a ser olvidados de esa manera... Es injusto.

Una nueva voz vino desde el extremo del "lago", era una persona. Una chica.

\- ¿S-sakura?

Caminando paso a paso Sakura se sumergió sus pies entre las flores y se fue acercando poco a poco hacia Sasuke.

Sus manos estaban algo desgastadas y había tierra en sus manos hasta los codos, sin duda esto fue gracias a ella y aunque quería preguntarle como llego a este lugar prefirió simplemente ignorar esa pregunta, un sentimiento con una fuerza inconmensurable y desconocida había comenzado a surgir en el.

Ambos estaban ahora a centímetros uno del otro.

\- ¿Estas molesto?

La quijada de Sasuke comenzó a temblar y sus ojos entrecerrados luchaban por contenerse, parecía que iba a estallar en lágrimas en cualquier momento, eso es lo que sentía. ¿Pero estaba bien para un criminal hacer eso? ¿Podía actuar con tanta libertad y seguir con su vida como si nada? ¿Realmente iba a vivir la vida que le impidió a quienes asesino?

Sasuke simplemente ignoro su pregunta y hablo sin rodeos.

\- ¿Está bien para mi llorar después de todo lo que te he causado?

Inmediatamente al escuchar eso, Sakura cerró los ojos con la mirada baja y suspiro por reflejo.

\- No...

Alzando sus ojos cruzaron miradas, Sakura lo estaba viendo exactamente con los mismos ojos de hace años con la misma mirada que la conocía y con la misma sonrisa que le había mostrado a cierto niño tonto que no había podido apreciar el verdadero amor de una mujer que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo.

Sakura continúo

\- ¿Pero estaría mal si acepto que llores sobre mi esta vez?

Lo dijo, realmente lo había dicho. Tras escucharse a sí misma lo que acababa de decir sujeto fuertemente su falda con ambas manos mientras jugueteaba un poco con sus dobleces, no fue cuestión mas de un par de segundos que no pudo seguir viéndolo a la cara , su cara se sonrojo más de lo que podía soportar y agacho la cabeza una vez más al suelo con un solo pensamiento en mente "Di algo...Tonto"

Sin embargo Sasuke no lo permitió.

Junto su dedo índice con el medio y estiro su mano hasta la frente de Sakura, dándole un pequeño poke en su frente para evitar que siguiera agachando nuevamente la mirada.

\- Detente. Te he causado muchos problemas, por mi culpa has tenido que bajar muchas veces la mirada pero ya no más.

Alzando su cabeza con los dos dedos, abrió su mano y pasó sus dedos por la mejilla acariciándola hasta terminar en la barbilla.

\- Esta vez es mi turno.

Sasuke era una persona que había cerrado su corazón hace mucho tiempo, hablar de esta manera y actuar de este modo no era algo que pudiera hacer fácilmente. Al final del día el se había convertido en su propio grillete y cerradura, nadie lo culpaba más que a si mismo pero tampoco nadie mas quería poder arreglar tanto las cosas como el mismo.

Permitirse este momento no era correcto.

Esto no era suficiente, si realmente se arrepentía de sus acciones entonces debería simplemente abandonar el amor al igual que muchas personas lo abandonaron por su culpa.

Así es, ese era el único camino.

\- Sakura.

Con un veloz movimiento de pies Sasuke se abalanzo contra Sakura, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura hasta subir a lo más alto de su espalda y enterró su cara entre su hombro y cuello, acurrucándose en su piel mientras sin estar consiente la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte. Entonces, finalmente desde que había acabado la guerra se permitió a si mismo llorar.

Si lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal... Entonces solo había una cosa por hacer.

\- Sakura... Tú serás mi último pecado.

Puede que no hayan sido exactamente las palabras que tenía en mente pero estas eran las palabras que había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Le hubiese gustado responder al abrazo de Sasuke con otro, pero sus brazos eran prisioneros del cuerpo de Sasuke y con su cara sonrojada cerró los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza a sus palabras.

Entonces, al unisonó de una fuerte ventisca melancólica abrió la boca y llevo sus labios tan cerca del oído de Sasuke que podía sentirlos moviéndose mientras susurraba.

\- Te amo.

**Parte 3:** ¿No soy suficiente?

A solo un par de metros a la distancia, recostando su espalda en un inmenso roble y con la mirada al cielo una chica de cabello rojo dejo caer sus lentes al suelo, inmediatamente sus piernas no pudieron soportar el peso de sus lágrimas y se dejo caer deslizándose con su espalda hasta chocar contra el suelo.

Sus ojos estaban secos, completamente vacios como si ya no hubiese nada que valiese la pena para lo que mirar.

\- ¿Así que también tienes ese lado?

...

\- Perdí.


End file.
